


Mad Hatter

by Vick_Queen



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Hallucinations and voices, I hope this works out., Love and madness go together, Mental Disorders, Possible incest in the past, Relationship between twins, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vick_Queen/pseuds/Vick_Queen
Summary: Emma Swan returns after years to her home in Hope County. She was in a hospice after being diagnosed with schizophrenia when she said she could talk to her late sister. Everyone thinks Emma is better and that place would do her good. Except that as soon as Emma meets John, she is quickly drawn to her madness.





	1. Chapter 1 - I do not need a cure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I honestly do not know what I'm doing and if this is going to work, but I had this idea yesterday and I simply could not go unpublished.  
> Firstly English is not my first language. I use an automatic translator to help me, so forgive me for any mistake.
> 
> I do not own Far Cry 5 and I only have Emma Swan and the original characters.
> 
>  
> 
> I was inspired by Melanie Martinez's Mad Hatter song while I was writing.
> 
> Hope you like it.

In the beginning there were two of us. Two sisters. Two best friends. Two twins. We are always together, from birth until our pre-adolescence. Our union is always extremely strong. Evelyn knew all my likes and dislikes. She knew my secrets and I knew hers. We never lied to each other. There was no need to lie, since we understood each other very well. We have always helped each other, we have always made plans together for our future.

 

Our relationship of friendship and brotherhood was something out of the ordinary. Sometimes it was not necessary to say a word, that Evelyn knew what I was feeling. We always wore similar clothes. We were almost physically identical. The only difference was that she had a pint near the nose and I wore my hair always short.

 

We had so many things planned to do together. So many plans that went down the drain. It was a shock for me to receive the news that the school bus had flipped over. On that fateful day I was sick and could not go on the school trip. Evelyn did not want to go without me, but my mother quarreled with her and said she was not going to throw money away and that at least one of us needed to go.

 

 

When she died and I was alone my life started to go wrong. I totally isolated myself, I stopped empathizing with people. I went through a long depressing period and mutilated myself to try to stop feeling my emotional pain. I was never happy with absolutely nothing. I distrusted everyone and could not let people approach me.

 

And as the years went by, it got worse. I went through all this period of bullying in my high school just because I was considered the odd girl in school. I suffered a lot from that, but it was not the worst part.

 

I started having amnesia and forgetting some recent events. Sometimes I had mental confusion and I could swear that my thoughts were from other people. I became even more hostile and isolated. I have come to believe that a common event has special and personal meanings for me. My parents said something was wrong and I did not listen to them.

 

However, one day I started to see Evelyn. She was talking to me. She hugged me. He took care of me. It began when I began to hear his sweet voice. Then I started seeing her and interacting with her. I knew something was wrong, but it did not matter. I had my sister back. But when my parents found out they took me to a psychiatrist and after a few consultations, he told my parents that I was schizophrenic, I was in the last school year, when they put me to go often to a psychiatrist who was talking to me and clogging me of medicines. I never took them properly. I did not want to be healed. I wanted to continue to see Evelyn.

 

The fact that I was not taking my medication and feeding my madness made my picture worse and my parents took drastic measures. They sent me to an insane asylum in another county. They did not want people to judge my family even more. It's been over six years and I'm still here. Sometimes they come visit me or they call. I had already given up asking to leave. So I just did everything I could to get the doctors to tell me I'm fine and ready to leave.

 

 

And it was just that afternoon that they gave me the best news in the world. I was leaving now. I got all the things I had with me. I was just closing my suitcase when my mother came to the door of my room.

 

She continued exactly as I remembered. Her short blond hair and big green eyes. Some wrinkles appeared on his skin, denouncing his age.

 

"Emma ..." She whispered my name.

 

 

I did not expect a hug, much less I love you, but that's exactly what I got. I tried not to sketch my disgust. I have a problem with people, especially those who invade my personal space. You know I'm still not cured, but the doctors said I was restrained. As long as I followed the treatment at home, which I do not know if I will. I miss Evelyn and even though she's a hallucination in my mind, I still want to talk to her.

 

"Daughter, I'm so glad you can come home, my love!" My mother Eleanor said very excitedly.

 

 

I pulled away from his embrace gently. "Me too." I say dry.

 

  (...)

 

 

It was a long way and I was relieved when we finally arrived at the farm. I watched the scenery all the way, refusing to talk to my parents. Things were even more beautiful than I remembered.

I went into my bedroom anxiously. It had been so many years since I'd laid in my bed and was covered in my favorite blanket. It was just the way I had left it, there was only one detail that was not there before. The bars in the window.

 

"What does that mean?" I asked irritably. "I'm not an animal to live in cage!"

 

 

"This is just for your safety," my father said.

 

 

"Luke, my love, we're going to let our daughter rest." My mom says pulling my dad out and gave me a smile that does not reciprocate.

 

 I lay down on my bed and tried to go back to sleep. But first I had to take my medicine. I quickly took the same and put it under the mattress. I drank all the water and then I laid down. I do not need a cure.

 

 

(...)

 

 

When I opened my eyes I smelled of wet earth. I stretched and looked around. I was frightened by the realization that it was not in my room but in a forest. I looked at myself and noticed that I was wearing only a sweater. My bare feet were in direct contact with the earth and vegetation.

 

"Emma's coming here." I heard her voice and smiled. I looked around and saw Evelyn looking at me. Her blond hair flying because of the wind and her green eyes attentive to me.

 

"Okay," I agreed.

 

 

 

I ran after Evelyn and listened to her laughter. She told me to try and get her, but it was very fast. Evelyn stopped in front of a sign.

 

 

"I got you!" I shout and she laughs with delight, as I jump on top of her and fill her with tickling.

 

It was then that I heard voices and this time they did not come from my head. I looked at the board and read Seed Ranches. I heard voices from two men and hid behind the plates. He was a red-haired man and a dark-haired man. I continued to stalk, until Evelyn became impatient.

 

"Do not you want to talk to them?" She questioned me.

 

 

I denied it and Evelyn pouted. " But I want"

 

 

Evelyn pointed at the two men and I nodded out of the hiding place. Calling the attention of the two men.

 


	2. The Ranch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> First of all, I apologize a lot because I forgot to post a new chapter yesterday since I forgot that it was Saturday.  
> Trouce the update today then.  
> Hope you like it :)

The two men looked at me in surprise. I bet it's not every day that a girl in a nightdress is totally disheveled and suddenly appears from the middle of the forest. In my head this was a lot of fun and if it was the night would have been more perfect still.

 

It looked like the typical scene of the horror and suspense films, in which a mysterious girl appears lost and asks the help of some unawares that takes it home, not knowing if the girl is a psychopath.

 

Evelyn was spinning around the two, talking hello, hello. But obviously they could not see or interact with it. The redhead who appeared to be the eldest looked at me with curiosity and suspicion. While the other man just looked at me with curiosity.

 

I left behind the board completely and I was sure it should look awful as they looked at me looking worried.

 

"Hello!" I said shyly.

 

"Hi, stranger," the dark haired man replied.

 

"What are your names?" I asked and felt Evelyn stop beside me.

 

"We should ask you, since you're on our property. "Replied the blue-eyed man.

 

 

"I'm Emma Swan and I'm lost." I introduce myself.

 

"Hold out your hands," Evelyn whispered in my ear.

 

 

I did as she ordered and even hesitantly the dark man pressed the same. It was a short greeting. "John Seed." He introduced himself as well, and I grinned.

 

"Tomato hair will not greet you, will it? "Evelyn sneered and I gave her an ugly look.

 

I understood my hand for the redhead and it took a few minutes to tighten it. "Jacob," he said.

 

"I'm hungry and cold, do you mind letting me in for a few minutes? "I asked.

 

"That does not sound like a good idea to me. What is the girl doing here? "The Jacob asked me and I looked at him, feeling tired.

 

 

"I have some problems with sleepwalking and stuff like that," I say, omitting the part that I was a schizophrenic. "Do you have a phone for me to call my parents?"

 

"Jacob, I think we should take it inside. "John said and I smiled at him.

 

 

The two men led me across the ranch to the large house. John was talking to me along the way and Jacob remained silent. I was paying attention to what he said, but I was distracted many times by Evelyn who was beside me mocking the two men.

 

When we finally arrived, they left me at the kitchen table, claiming they would call the others. I sat uneasily wondering what my parents would do when I got home. Shit! They had already placed grills in her window and yet she left. They would find out that I did not take the medication again and they would throw me into that insane asylum again.

 

"You will not let that happen," Evelyn says sitting down next to me. "You have to run away from them;"

 

Before I could say anything, I heard John's voice approaching the kitchen and Evelyn disappeared. Along with John and Jacob came a man with hair caught in a bun and a blond girl I quickly recognized.

 

"Rachel!" I say in acknowledgment she seems to recognize me too.

 

 

It was inevitable that the memories would not consume me.

 

Despite my illness, I still had a friend. Her name was Rachel, and I was very fond of our friendship. She was a year younger than me, but I never gave much thought to it. Rachel was one of the few people in the school who still talked to me, even though I knew I was schizophrenic. I knew she was going through a lot of problems too, and I really wanted to help, but my illness got worse and the last time I saw her, I was being dragged by the men in white clothes and they threw me in a madhouse car.

 

"It's Faith, now" Rachel or rather Faith corrected. " You came back..."

"They let me out and I'm free of that place!" I say and she looks me up and down.

 

 

"You had another episode," she observed.

 

"Yes, some things never change. "I shrug.

 

Faith would say something, but someone cleared her throat. I looked at the only man who still did not know the name.

 

 

"My name is Joseph and my brothers told me about your situation." He introduced himself.

 

 

"My name is Emma and I'm very hungry." I say and Faith laughs briefly.

 

"You're always hungry," Faith commented.

 

"I see you two know each other." Jacob watched and folded his arms.

 

 

"Yes, we studied together and were friends until my parents put me in a hospice." I speak normally.

 

 

"Hospice?" John asked surprised as did the other two.

 

"I have a disease, called schizophrenia and that's why they found me in this state. "I explained. "I'm better now according to the doctors and I have to take some medicine, but some episodes and outbreak still happen." I shrugged. "I hope I did not leave you scared."

 

"I can lend you clean clothes if you want," Faith offered.

 

"That would be great Rac .. means Faith." I say opening my smile.

 

 

Faith offers her hand to me and I look at her, she was not afraid to touch me, as people usually have. She was never afraid of me, because of my illness. I took her hand and she led me to her room. I looked at the three brothers Seed one last time and I could see that John was looking at me curiously.

 

At the time I did not understand, but he had something that intrigued me. Something in his eyes intrigued me, but I did not care. I concentrated on following Faith and she looked for some clothes that would suit me. She pulled on a white dress and I twisted my nose.

 

"White do not!" I say annoyed.

 

Evelyn who had disappeared, reappeared. She blabbed how Faith had grown prettier and this was making my blood boil.

 

Faith gave me a light blue dress and I got the same one. She handed me a towel and said I could use the soap that was in the bathroom. After locking me in the bathroom, I turned on the shower so the water could muffle the sound.

 

"Rachel looks beautiful does not she?" Evelyn questioned.

 

"Her name is Faith now," I mumbled.

 

 

"Do not be jealous, if I wanted to be with her, I would not be stuck here in your mind," Evelyn says with a laugh.

 

 

I concentrated on my shower and heard Evelyn hum and then I heard her clothes fall to the floor. I turned to her and she was naked.

 

"What are you doing?" I asked.

 

"Bathing silly!" She replied and smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who are accompanying and leaving their kudos.
> 
> I hope you have enjoyed <3 :)


	3. Memórias  podem machucar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> It took me a while, but here I am, with more chapter in this story.  
> I know it's short, but I promise to try writing a bigger :) I would also like to thank Jawf94 for making this story better for reading from now on.

After the shower, I sat on Faith's bed. I did not call anyone, I just stood there, deep in my thoughts. Evelyn was gone so I was alone again. Now that my mind was clearer, I realized I made a big mistake coming here.

 I should have called my parents as soon as I entered the ranch. I feel that it took me too long to do this and they were probably worried about me. Unfortunately, I know what I booked when I get back home. They’d scold me and lock me up at home, and I wouldn’t be able to go anywhere without someone accompanying me.

 

 Sometimes I think that if I were a normal person, I would not have to go through all this hell. I close my eyes, reminding myself of how horrible it was in the asylum. Those horrible people . . .

 

Before I can begin to cry, I hear light knocks on the door. I held back my tears, got up, and opened the door. It was Faith. She held my hands and I forced a smile.

 

"Can I make a call?" I asked, letting go of her hands.

 

"Of course." She replied pulling me downstairs.

 

"Emma, can we talk later? It's been so long since we've seen each other and so far we've barely exchanged a few words.”

 

 We both stopped at the kitchen counter, where there was a landline.

 

"Yes, of course," I replied, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I hope she does not ask about the Hospice.

 

 

I picked up the phone and dialed the number that, incredible as it may seem, I was able to memorize. It took only a few seconds for my maid to pick up. When she passed the phone to my mother, I just heard screams from the other end of the line. My mother kept scolding me until she finally asked me where I was, when I answered she said she would send the driver to pick me up.

 

  I hung up the phone and noticed that throughout the call, Faith stood there watching me intently. I sighed and sat on the counter next to her.

 

"Are you in any trouble?" She asked the obvious.

 

"Probably, yes. You know my parents.” I answered. “I don’t want to go back there . . ."

 

"To your house?" I felt Faith's hands on mine.

 

"No, I do not want to go back to the asylum. I tried my best to get out of there, the people there are terrible,” I said, looking at my feet.

 

Faith turned my face in her direction and looked at me closely. "What happened there?" she asked.

 

"The day I arrived, one of the inmates wanted to fiddle with my hair. I kicked her for trying to touch me. I was out of control and violent. Some strong men came and held me. They made me wear a strait jacket and dragged me down the aisles. I begged them to leave me in peace, but they ignored me." I left the workbench and pull away from Faith. I walked down the room until I find a random door. I put my hand on the doorknob and closed my eyes. I could imagine myself living it again. "They then opened an iron door. I still remember the noise. Then they threw me into a white, padded room. Then they closed the door and left me there. Stuck in a straitjacket and unable to move."

 

"I'm sorry," Faith said, trying to get closer to me. I kept her from continuing with a hand gesture. I do not need people to feel sorry for me now.

 

"Anyway, that was not the worst thing that happened to me there." I said solemnly. "Where are your brothers? I asked when I noticed their absence.

 

"They're busy.  I stayed here for you," she replied.

 

 

"Thank you for what you're doing, but if I were you, I'd stay away." I warned her and she looked at me confused.

 

 

"Why stay away?" She asked without understanding.

 

"Just stay away and do not look for me anymore." I say and avoid looking at her. "It will be better this way"

 

 

"What are not you telling me?" Faith asked suspiciously.

 

 

Before I can make up an excuse for Faith I heard a horn. The driver finally arrived. I picked up my things quickly and ran out. Faith came after me, but I ran faster. I do not want her to be part of the madness that is in my life. I can see her brothers watching me out the window, but I ignore them and keep running to the car.

 

And I got into the car my driver Charles and one of the bodyguards got out of the car. He thanked Faith, then turned back. As he started, I looked out the window, seeing Faith sad and waving goodbye to me.

 

"Miss, your parents sent your medicine," Charles said, and all I did is roll my eyes. I took the pill, downing it with a bottle of water he gave me. There was no way she could pretend not to take it in the car. Charles was attending to this.

 

(...)

 

I got home a little weak because of the medicine. My parents were waiting for me wearing sour faces. They sat on the couch and I did the same. They looked at me seriously and I swallowed hard.

 

"We were very worried, especially when we discovered that the ranch was under the possession of the Seed brothers. They’re not good people. We don’t want you near them.” My father said seriously and I almost snorted.

 

 

"Do not worry, I will not see them anymore."

 

"That's better, my daughter." My mother said calmly. "Now go to your room and get some sleep, we'll leave later.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If there is any doubt, Evelyn is not a ghost but rather a hallucination of Emma.
> 
> The next chapter will be posted on Saturday.


End file.
